ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Summer Fanon Con 2018 ~ Main Blog
---- Why does it seem like this entire thing was thrown together at 3:00 on the day that it was due? Because it was! I found Borderlands 2 a bit too difficult to put down, and I'm too much of a coward to just say "Whoops, my bad. My entire main blog entry sucks balls and I have almost nothing", so instead, I'm sitting here practically pulling my hair out and scavenging through things I can say to stay witty and still earn some semblance of a minor respect that I frankly don't quite deserve. In retrospect, this actually wasn't that bad and I could have done it sooner, but laziness is the devil that will do me in and I'm currently fine with that because I am way too lazy to save myself. Anyways, stop harping on me. I brought things to show that I'm slowly doing work, even if it's work that none of you care about. For example, have a quick excerpt from Starlight's Soliloquy. The boys from TSU said I shouldn't include an action scene here, but I like to take risks. That's probably one of the reasons girls still aren't interested in me. Strange how that one works. Press the "Expand" button, if you dare. Sorry, had to move it down to stop more ugliness. Appalachian Wilderness. 7:49 PM. A lean figure clambered to the edge of the forest, pausing to rest a hand against one of the native species of tree he had found on this planet. His eyes combed the groupings of lights down in the trench below, staring in wonder and ultimately trying to discern what they could be and of what importance they were. They were not the only lights on this planet, no. The lights from above still shone, but he was no longer as interested in them. The lights below his feet seemed much more homely, as if they were calling to him louder than the ones above. After a few more seconds, his mind had reached its conclusion. Removing his hand from the brown skin of the tree, he began to slowly approach the edge of the green floor. He wanted to make his way down the rocky slope to join this strange gathering. However, before he could place his foot on the first rough grey stepping stone, the stars made one last effort to steal his attention away. He heard a deep rumbling growl and looked up towards the sky, watching a familiar black shadow narrowly pass over the tree tops, just yards above his head. Another hunter. The ship headed off in the opposite direction of the hearth below, and within seconds, he was following it. He ran, his feet pounding against the strange green and brown carpet, dodging the wooden pillars and clouds of leaves. He managed to keep up with the black crow of a ship as it decelerated. The shadow slowly began to descend into the forest, flushing the leave clouds away into smoke and chipping the wood into nothingness. The knight knew that now would be the optimal time to strike, and thus he slammed a blade into the ground and catapulted himself up and into the air. He hit his first target, gracefully catching and grabbing onto one of the wooden pillars. His muddied feet stood parallel to the trunk, while one hand wrapped around the branch like it was a spear. He remained their for a mere moment, long enough only to weave a blade from the light around his hand. It sparked as the energy came into formation, but he spent no time investigating it. His creation's purpose was not to pique his own curiosity. He slammed the tool into the tree, discarding it already and using the momentum it provided to propel himself further. He pirouetted through the air, flying up higher and closer to the black metal skin of his rival's bird. Another blade was unsheathed and promptly slashed against the hull of the hawklike ship. The two materials collided, and sparks flew until debris took its place instead. The knight's sword proved superior, and the ship's hulls began to crack and shatter down the side. The engine was revealed, and Xiphos finally had his chance to strike down his opponent once and for all, though it might mean sacrificing himself in the process. Due to his knack for self-preservation, he neglected this opportunity. He used the last of his momentum to launch himself down into the dirt below, rolling into a ball. Slamming his blade into the solid mud, he managed to stop his momentum. He carefully got to his feet, turned his head to investigate the area, and, once he was sure he could have a moment to recuperate, leaned up against one of the burnt charcoal pillars. From afar, he could watch the "crow" collide with the forest top. A roar of heat was unfurled onto the poor forest canopy, and instantly the knight knew he too was unsafe here. He wiped the static from his hands, dispersed his blade into glimmers of light, and continued on his run through the strange new arena in the opposite direction from where he had came. And with that, peace, I'm out. Please leave all of your complaints and nasty comments for when you're talking about me behind my back. It really makes everything a lot easier and nicer for the both of us. |} ---- ---- ---- ---- |} |} |} Category:Blog posts